Days Of A Prince's Life
by SemeruGrimm
Summary: Take a look at someone's world that you all know. See that you are all connected.
1. Introduction

One think is for certain…

_I am what I am..._

My name is Kashime Hiwatari and I have a story to tell.

Everyday of my life is a different story with a different twist.

You will join me and see what it's like to be a part-Japanese and a part-French. You may

Think that my life is perfect but it's not. I can be just like you guys except..._different_.

You will see how my life is almost the same yet different than yours. You may be famous

Like me or likeable like me...

But you can never be me...

I am unique as you are unique...

Follow me to my stories that will show you that we are all connected yet different at the same time...

This is the story of the prince....

Days of the prince's life...

Days of my creation and beginning...

Days of my futur...

Days of my past...

Days of my _everything_...

Well...There you go. This is a story of my Rp character on Gaiaonline. Hope you will stick with me for the rest of it...It will be interesting....

Reviews are loved and Also I might need a Beta...


	2. Days of Abandonning

Day's of a Prince's life….

By Cute Naru Chan

Summary: Read Chapter zero

Chapter one...A day of Abandonning...

"I never want to see your face here again!" The front door slammed into Kashime's face as his father yelled throughout the house. He was kind of surprise to see his father like that. Mostly he was tolerate with any kind of people....Or maybe it was too early for him to say that he was gay.

Would his mother do the same?

Naw, she was too sweet for that...

The platinum blond sighed as he started to walk down the stairs of his porch with a small bag on his arm. The wind slightly played with his hair while his amber eyes looked up to the sky that was starting to change to purple and black. It was getting dark quickly and he didn't have anywhere else to go to.

Kashime was confused when he saw a taxi driving up to his front lawn. He heard the door open and closed softly. He glanced back and he saw his mother with a large suitcase, a plane ticket and a small envoloppe in her petit hands.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing?" He slightly yelled out, not wanting for her to get in trouble with his so called father. She just smiled and he gave him everything that was in her hands and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorine will be waiting for you in Tokyo...Here are some clothes that I packed for you and some money to spend...I hope it's enough" Kashime couldn't help but smiled at her, she planned this from the beginning with Sorine the whole time...That bastard. The blond hugged his petite mother and he kissed her on the cheek after he got his things together and he climbed into the taxi.

When he got in, he waved a small goodbye to his mother and the driver started to drive away. She waved back at him while small tears gather up in her eyes.

"Goodbye my prince!" She said as she walked back into the house, trying to calm Kashime's father.

Kashime, by the mean time, sat back as he watched the cars go by quickly. This was going to be his first leap into freedom. Yet, deep down, he didn't want to leave home. He wanted to stay...To stay close to his mother...To stay close to his friends...to stay in Paris.

He looked into the envoloppe that his mother gave him and he whistled at how much yens she gave him. This was going to be enough to go shopping with. He placed his money in his pocket and he tried to imagine what Tokyo really looked like. What the people looked like. Maybe they looked just like his mother...Shy...Sweet...Caring. He wasn't sure until he got there.

"So where are you going, Mon Cher!" The driver asked as he continued to drive down the road. Kashime just placed his head on the window as he watched the clouds go by.

"I'm going to see my brother..." He said softly as he looked down at his well manicured fingers. He was glad that the driver knew that he was a boy. He was mistaken for a girl many times and it started to annoy him. He also didn't understand why his father kicked him out. Didn't he see that he liked to sew with his mother...that he loved to play with girls when he was younger...That he loved to dance in his mother's clothes?...

He should have seen...

Kashime slightly wiped his eyes as he felt them sting a bit. He watched as the airport came to a close and the taxi driver was slowing down. He blocked his ears as he listened to the loud noises from the planes flying over head. He climbed out of the car and he watched as the taxi driver helped him take out his bags that were in the back. He tipped his hat as he placed it on the ground and he left me standing in front of the airport on my own.

He turned around and he watched as people came in and walked out…

He was ready…

Ready to leave the life he once knew and start another one…

Today was a day of abandoning…


End file.
